Can't Fight This Feeling I've Got
by stars28
Summary: Kili is surprised to find that Legolas doesn't have a talisman.


_**A/N:**__ This is a slightly AU Kili/Legolas fanfiction. I've tried to stay as close to the __movie__ as possible. Please review._

* * *

><p><em>"I can't fight this feeling any longer. <em>  
><em>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.<em>  
><em>What started out as friendship,<em>  
><em>Has grown stronger.<em>  
><em>I only wish I had the strength to let it show.<em>  
><em>I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.<em>  
><em>I said there is no reason for my fear.<em>  
><em>Cause I feel so secure when we're together.<em>  
><em>You give my life direction,<em>  
><em>You make everything so clear."<em>

**- Can't Fight This Feeling, REO Speedway.**

* * *

><p>Kili wasn't happy. Being stuck in an elves prision was not part of the adventure. It was even more tiring than being on the road, at least there he had his bow and arrow as he went with the company on towards Erebor in order to reclaim the mountain. Now he had no weapons and felt naked, like his clothes had been taken off.<p>

He started singing quietly, thinking of the sunlight and how the pony would trot along the dirt path. Being in fresh air was a thing that Kili longed for, to feel the sun on his face again and he would be happy.

"That's nice singing," An elf said as they passed, "For a dwarf."

"Thanks, but I don't care for an elf's opinion anyway." Kili said, looking up at the elf.

He was taller than Kili, but that was normal, he was an elf after all.

"Expected."

The elf then walked away, leaving Kili feeling like he'd lost someone to talk to.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kili was still in the prison, much to his irritation. He was singing again, although he hadn't a visitor.<p>

It was around lunchtime, although Kili didn't know what time it was in here - it was hard to tell when there was no natural light - when the elf came by again.

"Hello." Kili said, just to see if the elf was going to tell to be quiet.

"Dwarf, you said hello to me?" The elf said, turning and glancing at him, "Do you even know who I am?"

Kili smirked, "No, so why don't you tell me?"

"Prince Legolas."

"Well I'm Prince Kili, son of Dis, son of Thrain," Kili said, smiling despite the bars between them.

"Really? That's how you dwarves introduce yourselves? With the whole son of thing?" Legolas said, "That's stupid."

"You think so?"

Legolas nodded, "And also, you're meant to be slightly intimidated by me being a prince."

"You forget that I'm also a prince." Kili responded quick as lightning.

"Legolas! You're needed!" Someone yelled from above.

"Well, I guess this is bye then." Legolas said, walking away from Kili.

As he left, Kili felt something go through him as he watched Legolas leave, but he didn't know what it was.

* * *

><p>Kili yawned, but despite his tiredness he couldn't fall asleep. He flipped the talisman into the air and caught it with one hand. He did it again when he heard footsteps approaching.<p>

"What is that?" Legolas asked, gesturing with long, elegant fingers at Kili's talisman.

"It's a talisman," Kili said, tossing it in the air again, "My mother gave it to me before I came on this quest, to remind me to go back to her when it's all finished."

"Ah."

Stowing the talisman back into his pocket, he asked, with quiet curiousness, "Do you have a talisman?"

To his slight, covered-up disappointment, Legolas shook his head, saying, "No, I don't. Are they useful?"

"Yes, I think so, because this," He patted the pocketed his talisman now resided in, "Reminds me of my mother and home. You should get one."

A thoughtful look passed over Legolas' face when he answered, "Maybe I should."

"Yes, maybe you should."

Kili fell asleep soon after that exchange, though the morning after he couldn't remember Legolas leaving before his eyes shut.

* * *

><p>Kili had been stuck here for a week and in that time the only contact he'd had was Legolas and Bilbo, who had somehow escaped capture and was working on a plan to get the dwarves out of the elves prision. Kili had asked how long the escape was going to take him. According to the Company's burglar, it was slow progress. But Kili wasn't going to let that fact get him down, even though he knew they needed to reach Lonely Mountain before the last light of Durin's Day.<p>

"Kili."

He looked up from his staring at the dull wall, it was Legolas.

"Yes?"

"I thought you might like some company, seeing as it's the middle of the night."

"Is it? I wouldn't know, I haven't been outside in a week." Kili said, despondent.

"You know, if you were any nicer, everyone might actually think you cared."

"You try being locked in a cell against your will for a week, with only the Prince to talk to." Kili wasn't going to mention their burglar, just in case Legolas went and captured him too.

"I imagine it's terrible." Legolas said.

Kili looked at him properly this time and saw the brilliant blue of his eyes, shrouded in dark bags. Kili's heart stuttered for a moment before resuming its normal pace.

"What's happening out there?" He asked.

Legolas looked at him, tilting his head to the right, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because as I said, I haven't seen the sun or felt the breeze on me in over a week, so I want to know," Kili added softly, "Tell me Legolas."

"Ok, I will," Legolas took a deep breath and sat down on the steps outside Kili's cell before continuing, "Today, it was sunny, the sun was shining through the trees and the wind was blowing. It was beautiful."

"I wish I could go outside, if even only for a little while," He spied a key hanging from Legolas' waist, resting on his knee innocent, "Maybe you could take me outside?"

"No!"

"Why not?" Kili asked, tilting his head.

"Because you're a prisoner!"

Kili laughed, "A prisoner that you've talked to for the past week and a bit. I hardly think this request is unreasonable."

"You could escape."

"What would be the point?" Kili said, "I have no idea where we are, and my brother and friends are still in here. Why would I desert them?"

Kili thought that Leoglas looked like he was considering it, and said, "I promise that I won't try to run. Honestly."

"Ok then," Legolas stood up and looked around, listening carefully, before unlocking Kili's steel door and stepping to the side to let him out. Kili stretched as soon as he was out of the cell.

Leoglas led Kili up the stairs and quickly went through the door that led out to the forest. In the moonlight that bounced from the leaves down to them, Kili noticed that Legolas still had his bow and his quiver of arrows on his back. He asked why Legolas had them.

"I'm the one who has patrol duty tonight, so I came prepared, just in case." Legolas replied.

"Ah. Fair enough."

They walked aimlessly, Kili trusting Legolas to be able to navigate them back to the Mirkwood prisons and just enjoying being able to breath fresh air. He felt a little guilty as the rest of the Company was inside and had been constantly since they got caught, but he tried to brush that thought from his mind and just enjoy being outside.

Legolas suddenly stopped walking and Kili almost walked into him, stopping with barely two inches between his nose and Legolas' firm back.

"Kili."

"Yes?"

"Would you...be interested in..." Legolas trailed off.

"Try again Legolas." Kili said, smiling.

To Kili's utter surprise, the Prince of Mirkwood was blushing a bright red. He couldn't resist teasing his a little bit.

"Aw, why are you blushing? Am I too cool for you?"

"Uh...uh. No, but," He paused, taking a breath, "Wouldyoubeinterestedinkissingme?"

Kili blinked, all he heard was one continuous word, although he thought he'd heard the word 'kissing' in there somewhere.

"Can you say that slower?"

"Would you be interested in kissing me?"

"I'm a dwarf." Kili stated, not entirely sure why he said it. All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears.

"And I'm an elf. We already knew that," Legolas said, albeit nervously, "Yes or no?"

Kili was surprised to find that he had no objections he could think of right then, so he nodded and allowed Legolas to approach him, first cradling his cheek with his hand. It felt...nice. And Legolas' hand was warm in contrast to the cool night air.

The next thing Kili felt was a carefully, almost scared, brushing of lips against his own. He kissed back, feeling his heart race as he did so. It sent all kinds of feelings shooting through his body. They broke apart a few minutes later, Kili smiling and Legolas looking happier than when Kili had first met him a week or thereabouts ago.

"Nice. That was nice." Kili said before diving in more confidently this time to kiss the elf.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bilbo had got the keys to each of their cells and let them all out. Kili crept behind Bilbo as he led the Company down rather than up the stairs, trying not to think of last night, when he'd gone up them with Legolas.<p>

"Bilbo! Where are you taking us? We need to be going up, not down!" Fili hissed quietly.

"Trust me! And be quiet!" Bilbo said, leading them carefully through a door.

Kili looked around, there were two guards face down on the table they were sat at, asleep. He assumed they were going to get in trouble after the Company escaped.

"In the barrels!" Bilbo said, pointing at the big pile of them near the back of the room.

"Are you for real?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes!"

Kili heard footsteps from outside, getting louder.

"Everyone in! Now!" Thorin said forcefully.

Everyone scrambled desperately in. Kili tried to get in before the door opened, but failed. He felt himself get dragged backwards by the collar, out of sight of the rest of the Company. He was let go and he turned around.

"Legolas." He whispered, afraid that the dwarves would hear him.

Legolas gently threaded his long fingers through Kili's hair, and said quietly in his ear, "I suppose you're escaping now, aren't you?"

Kili nodded, loving the feeling of Legolas' fingers in his hair, "Uh, yes."

"Well, you better get on with it hadn't you?"

"You're letting us go?" Kili was shocked.

Legolas nodded before kissing him hard on the mouth, "Go, and do whatever it is that the hobbit has planned, Kili."

He was a little light-headed from the sudden kiss, but he managed to yank one of his chains from under his clothes and pressed the silver chain in Legolas' hands.

"What's this?"

"Your talisman." Kili grinned, kissing Legolas one last time before rushing over to the barrels and jumping in one.

"What was that?" Thorin asked, his voice echoing slightly.

"N-nothing Uncle," Kili replied, thinking with a smile about Legolas, "Let's go Bilbo!"

Bilbo started to jump up and down, his big, hairy feet thudding against the wood, looking quite funny in Kili's opinion, until they were sliding sideways. Kili yelled out in shock as his barrel splashed into water.


End file.
